


The Road to Recovery

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-22 09:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11377350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: Adam is helping Lucas recover.  Pure fluff.





	The Road to Recovery

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ/DW's Fan Flashworks Amnesty Challenge, Mending and Together and Cake Prompts

“How’s the arm?” Adam Carter asked.  He was home from a week’s assignment which had taken him through what felt like half of Europe.  He and Lucas North had hugged and kissed as soon as he’d come through the door and now Adam had pushed Lucas to arm’s length to look at him.  
  
“Mending well,” Lucas waved his arm vaguely in the air.  “The stitches can come out on Tuesday; it’s all clean and there’s no sign of infection.  So, despite your fears I have been taking care of myself.  I’ll show you if you don’t believe me.”  
  
“I shall inspect it properly later,” Adam laughed.  “In the meantime I could do with a shower and a drink.  In that order.”  
  
“Go ahead.  The wine’s in the fridge chilling.  There’s cold meats and salad for dinner and I’ll put the new potatoes on so they’ll be ready when you come back down.”  
  
“Excellent!”  
  
Quarter of an hour later Lucas had served up and they were sitting next to each other at the dining table.  Adam would have preferred to sit on the sofa, but long experience of Lucas had taught him food had a tendency not to stay on the plates and the thought of sitting on half a tomato or finding two day old limp lettuce behind a cushion had convinced Adam it was better if meals were eaten at the table.  
  
“I’d wondered if you were okay,” Adam said.  “Ros told me what had happened when I checked in and assured me you were being looked after.”  
  
Lucas laughed.  “I was stuck on the Grid all week, and not allowed out.  Malcolm’s mother sent care packages for the first few days, so I had plenty to eat, and after that the cuts were starting to mend and I could use my arm properly, so I’ve been fine.”  
  
“Nevertheless, tomorrow I shall make a point of taking care of you.  We’ll have a nice lazy day with lots of time for each other, and I’ll cook roast chicken for dinner.”  
  
Lucas picked up a flyer from the shelf behind him, and slid it over the table towards Adam.  
  
“And I’ll take you to the tea shop which it appears has recently opened,” Adam added.  “Because clearly cake is essential to the mending process.”  
  
Lucas grinned.  “Sounds like my ideal day!”


End file.
